


The change

by Sparkypip



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Werewolf, Werewolf Sherlock, Wolf!lock, graphic depictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock transforms in front of John for the first time. Drabble and accompanying art. No slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The change

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fanart I did this evening too, have a thing for werewolf fics. Do comment on either/both and enjoy.

  
[Wolf!lock](http://sparkypip.deviantart.com/art/Wolf-lock-495311741) by [Sparkypip](http://sparkypip.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

The look of horror crossed the detectives face.

"Sherlock?" The doctor was on his feet in a flash before the man.

"Get away from me John." Sherlock snarled, "stay well back!"

"What's going on?" The blogger took another step forward.

"Are you deaf." The detectives voice rose in unbridled anger, he pushed his friend away and that's when their eyes met. John took a sharp intake of breath as golden iris's flashed into view.

"What's happening to you?

"Your gun." Sherlock bent double then, pain beginning to rise from deep within. Adrenalin hit hard, his pulse racing rapidly making him feel lightheaded. His eyes rolled and he moaned.

"What?" John still stood dumbfounded in the middle of 221b.

"Get..." The detective sucked in an unsteady breath, and then his baritone voice changed pitch. "Your gun. Now!"

The doctor stumbled backward, the sight of his friend making him more than weak at the knees with utter panic. He fumbled hastily in the kitchen, finding his sig in seconds before his attention turned back to his best friend.

Sherlock ripped his coat and scarf off, doubling over further till his hands finally met the floor. His eyes screwed tightly in agony and he let out a scream which sent a shot of dread down his bloggers spine.

"Get out John." Sherlock's voice was no longer his own, the animalistic growl rumbled in his voice box. "I'll kill you."

"No." The doctor clicked the safety off his pistol, climbing the kitchen table he readied himself for what was about to happen.

"Joh..." The detectives voice failed, turning to a grumble and then into another bloodcurdling scream. His neck muscles tensed in agony and John watched as his spine bent painfully upwards. The sound of ripping clothes filled his ears, followed by the crunch of bones and flesh.

Sherlock opened his mouth to let out another scream but his voice failed entirely, a small trickle of blood made it's way down his pale chin and John noticed his canine teeth lengthening considerably cutting into his delicate lips. 

"Jesus." John whispered, his steady gun hand beginning to shake.

The detectives hands brawled into fists in desperation, his arms where overtaken by tremors. His shirt was already in tatters, muscles bulging outward from underneath. He let out a half snarl, half growl as his spine swelled upward again, each vertebra now crunching outward against his skin. That too even taking changes, fur rising up from follicles like a wild rash. The detectives shoes split and tore and fully formed paws enlarging appeared from inside them, his heels lengthening unnaturally to take the animals form. A long thick tail sprouted from between Sherlock's buttocks in seconds and John noted his ears where elevating upwards, widening and pointed tips began to appear though thick black hair. His friend was almost unrecognisable by now, John thought it was over, but the final stages of the transformation seemed the worse. Sherlock's face bulged outward, the sound of crunching bones made the doctor want to gag. The detectives face dilated, his chin and nose pushing outward, teeth bared, jaw swelling with it, more blood spilt down from his almost fully furred face now. His nose took a leathery texture until finally his muzzle was complete. With a final crunch of bones and joints, his limbs and freshly moulding skull pushed into place, it was over. 

The creature took a moment, seemingly breathless from its first change. The wolf stood at least five foot tall, muscles quivering in anticipation, almost trying to show just what raw power lay within them. Sherlock bared his new found teeth, and a low but deafening growl vibrated through the flat. He then threw his head upward, letting out a long and mournful howl.

"Sherlock?" John whispered, gun still trained shakily on what used to be his best friend. "Can you hear me?"


End file.
